fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Cryosumo Pokaradon
Water Ice|ailments = Waterblight Iceblight Snowman Stun|weaknesses = Thunder Fire|creator = Original: BannedLagiacrus Adopted by: FireBall13|image = N/A}} Cryosumo Pokaradon '''are '''Deviants of Pokaradon. Known for their ground shaking slam attacks. Physiology Cryosumo are much bigger than regular Pokaradon. But they also have longer and thicker fur on their faces, and also bulkier and longer horns and spikes. Their tusks are also alot more bulkier, and more angled to the sides. Their forelegs have developed alot, becoming a bit more bulkier, with bigger and more hooked claws. Their hind legs also have these claws, and their tails have more downwards angled fins. The rings found on their bellies also are more prominent, being blacker and thicker. The humps found on their backs are also noticeably wider. Behavior A lot more defensive than regular Pokaradon. Cryosumo Pokaradon will face threats like they were challengers. They tend to patrol more, but they will also tend to stay near their own harem even more so than regular Pokaradon. Ecology Pokaradon are mammalian Leviathans seen around colder regions within the sea. Cryosumo are Deviants of the species, and one of the best at combat when it comes to wrestling. Habitat Range Pokaradon are so far seen in the Polar Sea, but no doubt that they can be found in areas similar to it, such as the Frozen Seaway. Essentially they seem to thrive well in glacier areas. Ecological Niche Cryosumo Pokaradon are alot higher in the food chain than regular Pokaradon are. Anorupatisu are not a threat anymore. They still do feed on fish, sea mollusks, cephalopods and some bigger sea creatures such as sharks. They are only really threathened by other Elder Dragon leveled monsters, such as Kushala Daora, Kirin and Deviljho. Biological Adaptations The Cryosumo are older Pokaradon with alot more battle experience. Their fighting style isn't that different, however they have new moves up their sleeves. While their water blast attacks are still there, now being able to explode at a wider radius and fly faster, it's other attacks include throwing itself around, causing tremors with powerful slam attacks, fling ice and snow with their slams, and so forth. They do not seem to be slown down by their own weight at all either. They also have alot more fur, tougher and more prominent horns and claws made to grip into the ice better. Moves and other states As a Deviant, Cryosumo Pokaradon is unaffected by the Frenzy, Hyper or Tempered states. * Bite - The Pokaradon does a double bite, much like any other Leviathan. Flings away and deals moderate damage. * Ice Spread - Claws it's foreleg into the ground, and then pulls out an ice chunk that it then claps to break apart into ice dust which is then flung and spread across the area, inflicting Iceblight. The clap itself is strong enough to generate a wave that deals damage and inflicts Stun. * Tusk Hammer - The Cryosumo steps back slightly before hammering down it's tusks into the ground. And then grinding them towards itself as it pulls them out and body slams the floor. The tusk attack and body slam deal major damage. The body slam generates a tremor effect. * Hipcheck - Much like any Leviathan, the monster turns it's side towards the target and then tackles them. Flings five small ice chunks with the tackle. * Body Slam - Goes on it's hindlegs, and then slams it's body with tremendous force, causing the earth to break apart and causing hunters hit to be flung into the air if not hit by the slam itself. The attack deals major damage, and * Belly Slide - The monster does a small cry as it then hunches over and does a small leap, sliding forward at fast speeds. It then skids after the attack. The attack flings small ice chunks during the slide. Flings targets away and deals moderate damage. It also uses this move to leave areas by sliding into the water in the Polar Sea and other areas with the sea in reach. WIP Body Breaks and Effectiveness As a deviant, Cryosumo Pokaradon has a durable body, and it's tusks are especially hard. Breaks * Tusks - They break off, and can take in green sharpness and below. * Beard - Only breakable when the tusks are broken. The fur will appear more torn and cut off and the head gets scarred. Head becomes a weak point. * Body - The body gets scarred and the sail gets chipped. * Tail - It is cut off. Part Effectiveness * Tusks - Blue sharpness and below bounces off. * Body - Yellow sharpness and below bounces off. At G Rank, green sharpness and above is required to penetrate. Attack Effectiveness Physical Attack Elemental Attack Canon Fanon Status Effect Items Interactions Cryosumo Pokaradon like to fight other monsters, including small monsters. However, it does not attack Pokara. It is known to be especially aggressive towards Anorupatisu and other Pokaradon. Turf Wars Cryosumo Pokaradon does not have any turf wars as of now. BGM Quests Carves Low Rank High Rank G-Rank Notes * Sometimes when it flinches, the Cryosumo will counter with a body slam by lifting itself with it's hindlegs and then falling on it's belly. This counter attack does not generate a tremor effect. Trivia * Cryosumo Pokaradon is a monster adopted from BannedLagiacrus. It was also known as Frozen Sumo Pokaradon. * It's Ice Spread move is based of on how salt is thrown onto sumo rings. Category:Monster Creation Category:Deviant Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Leviathan Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Snowman Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:FireBall13 Category:BannedLagiacrus